I Miss You
by HayaMika
Summary: Norway and Iceland have been unable to communicate due to a feud between their bosses. So, they are secretly writing letters to one another. NorIce Yaoi
1. Norway

Norway sighed as he sat down at his desk and looking at the blank paper in front of him, he tried to figure out what he should write. He picked up his pen, writing out in his curly script, _"Dear, Island,"_

He has been writing letters to Iceland for quite some time now. He hasn't been bale to see him in a long time, due to a feud between their bosses. They had to pretend to hate each other to please their bosses and not tick them off any more than they already are. So, they have been secretly writing letters to keep in touch with one another.

He tapped the end of the pen to his lips before moving it down to the paper again, _"I hope you're doing fine right now. I really wish I could be with you..."_ "My heart aches so much for your love..." he says out loud... _"My boss is being just as annoying as usual about your volcano. I keep telling him it wasn't you or your bosses fault. You can't control nature, but he will never understand that..."_ He mumbles some of the words as he writes, making sure he is putting the sentences together correctly and making sure its exactly what he wants it to say, _"I wish he'd just shut up about it already. Every other nation forgave you about it, along with their bosses. I forgave you too, but my boss, being who he is, won't shut up about it..."_ He sighs. He really hates his boss sometimes. But other times, he can be the nicest boss in the world...

He looks down at the paper again, thinking quickly about what to say next, a_"I hope I can get him to forgive you, Ice. I try everyday but it just won't work..."_ He really does try. Today he got into another fight about it with his boss, which resulted with Norway getting so upset and mad that he had to leave before it broke his emotionless shield. With Iceland, it doesn't take long to break the shield. He will fight for his lover, no matter what it takes.

"_Hopefully it will work someday... and then maybe we can go on that trip we've been planning."_ He smiled. They have been planning on going on romantic trip to the shore for ages now, but they never had the time, _"I love you, Island."_ He pauses, _"Sincerely, Norway."_

He places the pen down on the wooden desk, picking up the letter, reading it quietly to himself. When finished, he picks up an envelope, pre-addressed with Iceland's address, fold the letter, slipping it smoothly into the envelope. He licks the sealing glue and seals it shut, ready to send off to his lover.

* * *

This was written for my beloved friend on DeviantArt. I decided to post it here, and I think I might continue. I'm already working on the next chapter. and if it becomes popular, I'll write chapters all the way up till the time Norway and Iceland are finally reunited. ouo


	2. Iceland

Iceland walked up onto his porch, stomping the snow off his boots on the welcome mat. He turns, opening up his mailbox, pulling out various letters. There's only one he will read before all the rest, and that's the letter from Norway.

He opens the door, shutting it after he enters. He puts the letters down on a table near the door, then proceeds to take off his scarf and coat. He unties his white boots, kicking them off. He picks up the letters once more, flipping through them until he finds the one addressed from Norway. He practically drops the other letters, scrambling to open his lovers letter.

Once open, he reads it quietly to himself, violet eyes scanning over his lovers curly script. A smile tugs at his lips, but its barely noticeable.

In a flash, he is running up the stairs to his room, letter in hand. He rushes into his room, almost scaring his puffin out of its feathers as he slams open the door. He plops down at his desk, scrambling through piles of paperwork to find a blank sheet of paper and a pen.

Once he finds the items, he begins writing, his slightly sloppy handwriting rushing over the paper. He begins with _"Dear Norge,"_ moving onto, _"I'm doing fine. I wish I could be with you too right now. I'm still kind of sick from the volcano. My boss isn't doing well because of it either. He has been trying to do his work, but ends up having to go home early due to the fact he keeps getting calls from your boss. He really has been bombarding us. I woke up from a call from him last night." _He wrote out. He yawned slightly, looking over to see the time. 21:30... He should be getting to bed soon, but he refuses to go to bed until this letter is written.

He decides to get up and change into his pajamas and brush his teeth before continuing, so that he may go straight to bed after he finishes his letter. Once he has finished, he continues, _"I hope that you aren't getting into to many fights about it. I don't want anything to happen to you because of this. Let it run its course... It should be over in no time."_ he adds. He doesn't want Norway to have to go through what he did one time. Lets just say, it ended up leaving Iceland in tears.

"_I have been looking forward to that trip. It'll be nice to finally relax for a while," _He chuckled slightly, _"But please don't push your boss into forgiving us. I don't want anything happening to you. Alright? I love you, Nor. Sincerely, Iceland."_ He finished. He scanned over it, made a few corrections on his grammar and spelling before folding it and sliding it into a blank envelope. He licked the sealing glue, closing it shut before flipping it over, writing his lovers address on the front and placing a stamp in the corner. He smiled to himself before standing up and crawling into bed, turning off the lights. He made a mental note to send the letter off in the morning.

* * *

**NOTE: I seriously don't believe that the actual bosses of Norway and Iceland are seriously like this. This is fiction people. Get over it. There is no relations to the actual countries in this fiction WHAT SO EVER. If it was going to be historically/politically accurate, I would make sure of it by researching BEFORE writing.  
**

With that out of the way, here is chapter two. I might continue... I don't know. Tell me what you guys think... should I continue or not?


	3. Back together again

**NOTE: THIS STORY IS NO WHERE RELATED TO THE ACTUALL POLITICAL FIGURES OF THESE COUNTRIES. THE BOSSES ARE NOT BASED OFF OF THE REAL BOSSES AND ARE NOT ACURATE. THIS IS FICTION. **

**THANK YOU**

Norway was sitting on his couch, reading a book. His legs were up on the couch, crossing at the ankles. He was really into his book, so it seemed as nothing could pull his dull blue eyes from the pages in front of him. But little do people know, he could easily be pulled from his book. He is waiting for a letter from Iceland. It only take 7-8 days* to get a letter from his brother.

A knock at the door at Norway hopping up to his feet. His sock covered feet ran over to the door, unlocking it and opening it. There stood the mailman, holding various letters, some for him and others on his street.

"Mail for you." The mail man said happily, handing Norway three envelopes. He nodded, saying as small "Thank You" and then the mail man turned to make his way to the rest of the houses. Norway closed to door, and made his way back over to the couch. He flipped through the mail, a small smile spreading across his face as he found the one addressed from his lover.

He ripped the letter open, grabbing the folded piece of paper located inside. He opened the folded paper, reading it. The sentence, _"He really has been bombarding us." _made him feel really bad.

"Poor Ice..." Norway's eyes went from dull and emotionless to soft and worried. He wanted to yell, scream, cry. He wanted to yell at his boss. He hated that Iceland and his boss have to be treated like that, especially by **his** boss. And to think, all four of them were great friends... He looked over at the door, wondering if he should go talk to his boss... But then he looked away, knowing they would just get into another fight. He made up his mind, he **has **to see Iceland.

Norway ran over to the door, pulling on his shoes and coat. He grabbed his keys, opened the door, and made his way to see his boss.

* * *

"I don't care if the ash hurt our economy. I'm fine, you're fine and as far as I know, the rest of the country is fine." Norway said, trying to sat calm.

"We're not fine though. Because of that stupid ash, you got sick." His boss retorted.

"I'm not sick anymore, am I? No. Please, they couldn't help the volcano. Nature is un-contorlable." Norway practically begged.

"They could have plugged it up." His boss retorted once again.

"You can't pug up a volcano." Norway said. He wondered how smart his boss actually is.

"You know what, fine. You can go see Iceland. I don't care anymore. Just get out of here." His boss finally said.

Norway's face lit up, and a small smile grew on his face. He ran towards the door, grabbing his coat and heading out.

* * *

After Norway ran home to grab a few things (enough to fit in a small bag), he got a plane ticket, boarded the plane, and now he was sitting, staring out of a window. A old man, maybe in his 50's was fast asleep next to him, a husband and wife were behind him, trying to calm down their 5 year old son, and a bunch of high school students on their senior trip were in front of him. He sighed, closing his eyes and letting his mind drift off into sleep.

It only felt like a couple minutes until the plane landed. He was fast asleep still, due to the fact he hasn't slept very well since he and Ice weren't allowed to see each other, so, one of the flight attendants had to wake him up. He said sorry to the her, and he went on his way.

* * *

After rushing through the air port, getting a rental car, and loading his stuff in it, he finally made it to Iceland's house. The white house had some lights on, mainly in the upstairs due to the fact that it was late, and Iceland was probably getting ready for bed. Norway felt bad about showing up so late...

He slowly walked up to the door, letting his cold hands ball into a fist and knock on the door. Moments later, a sound of bare feet running across hardwood floor came from behind the door. Norway waited, and the door opened, and a small Icelandic teenager - dressed in blue pajamas - came into view. Iceland's violet eyes opened wide, along with Norway's. They just stood there... watching each other. Iceland broke the silence by walking towards Norway, not worrying about the cold snow on his bare feet. The teen wrapped his arms around his lover, tears of both sadness and happiness filling his eyes. He wasn't the only one though. Norway's eyes filled with tears, too.

They stood there together, hugging each other, crying with each other.

Soon, Norway pulled Iceland inside so he wouldn't get frostbite, and they went up stairs, Norway put on his pajamas, and they curled up together in Iceland's bed, their bodies so close so nobody nor anything could tear them apart.

* * *

Hahahahahahahahaha Done. I might make another story about their vacation together to the beach. ;D I know you people want to read that. -shot- Well, I hope you all enjoyed it.

*This is an estimated time. I don't know how long it actually takes to get a letter from Norway to Iceland and vise-versa.


End file.
